Parties Confession
by Chidori-san722
Summary: sorry guys don't know how to make a summary but I can tell you it's a SasuSaku fic. Sasuke's a bit OOC,though, but please read and review.Oh can someone give me a title if possible a summary it would be much appreciated


Naruto's POV

"No", Sasuke said

"But-", I protested

"No"

" Come on Teme", I whined, "Why not?"

"I have better things to do than to go to some party", he said

"Come on, all you do is train, train and train, you don't go out anymore", I protested.

"Hn."

"Don't you wanna catch up with everyone?", I asked

"No,quit bothering me, I'm gonna go train", he said walking away.

I sighed frustrated,"How am I gonna get him to come to the party?", I thought. Then suddenly an idea popped into my mind.

Sigh. Oh well, looks like you won't be able to see Sakura-chan then, I said, also walking away."That's too bad". "Here it comes"I thought, 3...2...1.

"Wait"

"Yes", I said turning around.

"Sakura's gonna be there", he asked.

"Yeah"

"But how, he questionned suspiciously,"She never goes to these kind of things,even if she wanted to because the hospital is keeping her busy and besides she's the head medic, remember, so there's no way she can come Dobe."

"Oh right", he said. "You were on that three day mission right ?"

"Yep "

Flashback

Sasuke POV

When I came back to Konoha three years ago, I was on probation for a year.I was lucky they didn't send me to jail. It took some time for everyone to trust me again but eventually everything turned out okay. One day I had been sent on a dangerous mission by Tsunade. The mission had taken me almost three days to complete but I had been gravely injured. By the time I had gotten to the gates I had fainted.

I groaned. I felt horrible, my mouth was dry, my body was aching and I was currently experiencing a massive headache. I tried to open my eyes but the light blinded me, but before I could register what was happening the air was crushed out of me and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I could vaguely hear someone screaming but then the weight was lifted off my stomach and the pain subsided.

"Naruto", Tsunade said angrily,"Why did you do that?".

" "Naruto laughed nervously,"Sorry baa-chan"

"What do you mean SORRY, he still hasn't recovered you know that, his wounds could've reopened", Tsunade said.

"Geez. I already said sorry, no need to get all angry on me baa-chan."

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME BAA-CHAN",Tsunade screamed.

"Now, now Tsunade-sama no need to get angry", Kakashi said trying to calm her down.

I decided enough was enough because all their screaming was blowing my head off.

"Naruto", I said, my voice coming out as a croak.

"Teme !", he shouted happily,"You're awake"

I cringed. "Naruto, will you stop with the screaming"

"Eh. Sorry Teme", he apologised.

"So you're finally awake, huh", Tsunade said.

"Hokage-sama", I greeted her politely. But she just waved it off.

"So how are you feeling ?", she asked.

"Horrible", I answered.

"You're lucky you're still alive you know", she said.

I looked at her questioningly. "You had three broken ribs,internal bleeding, third degree burns, your stomach punctured, four broken toes, three broken fingers along with a broken wrist and the list goes on.

I winced each time she listed them off. She was right, I was lucky to be alive. I suppose I should thank her then.

"Arigatou", I thanked her.

"Eh. What are you thanking me for Uchiha ?", she asked

"For healing me", I answered.

"What are you talking about Uchiha, I didn't heal you."

"If you didn't heal me then what are you doing here, no offense" , I asked.

"None taken", she snorted."And I'm here because she asked me to stay here in case you wake up and reopen your wounds.

"She", I said confused.

"The head medic"

"What about her ?"

She rubbed her forehead and sighed."Geez. For an Uchiha you sure are slow, I swear, you're just like Naruto sometimes.

"Hey", Naruto protested." I'm not slow

"She was the one who healed, you"

"Oh.", was all I said.

"Who is she then ?", I asked.

"Sak- ", but she was cut off as Sakura came in.

"Sorry about this Tsunade-sama", she apologized.

"It's okay Sakura, you're always so busy anyway", she reassured her.

"Thanks again Tsunade-sama"

"No problem, anyway I gotta head back before Shizune thinks that I got drunk again, the only reason I got her to do my paperwork while I was gone was because I told her I was gonna help you", she said and with that she left the room.

"Anyway", she said turning her attention on me."Did you feel any pain when you woke up or-".

But I cut her off. "What are you doing here", I blurted out.

"What do you mean Sasuke, I work here", she said.

"You're not supposed to -What do you mean you work here !".

"I work here Sasuke, it's as simple as that", she said calmly.

"Since when ?", I asked.

"A long time", she replied.

After that she kept on asking if I felt okay or if any part of my body hurts, etc.

"Well Sasuke, you haven't reopened any wounds so all you need is some rest and try not too move so much, take it easy okay.

"Hn.", I grunted.

She just sighed. "Okay then, if anything happens just tell me okay".

"Wait", I said stopping her before she went out the door. I hesitated, thinking about whether or not I should tell her, but I figured it's the least I could do since she saved my life, even if it would damage my pride

She raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to continue. "Tell her thank you"

"Who ?", she asked.

"The head medic"

"For what", she asked

"For healing me"

Her eyes widened in surprise but suddenly she smirked, which surprised me.

"Your welcome", she said, with that she walkes out of the room.

I stared at her dumbfounded and then it finally clicked. Sakura was the head medic. She was the head medic. Weak, little Sakura who always needed protecting was THE HEAD MEDIC.

"Hey Teme, better close your mouth before the flies come in", Naruto said, trying to hold his laughter in.

I shot a glare at him and thankfully it shut him up.

"Did you know she was head medic ?", I asked him.

"Of course I do, everyone knows"

"Everyone !"

"Yep"

"You should go out more Teme". Another glare.

"Hey I'm just saying"

"Whatever"

Flashback end

"Ah good times", I said

"Shut up", Sasuke said. "Anyway, how is she going to come ?".

"Well Teme, baa-chan gave her the day off because she was working too hard, again", I answered. "So are you going or not ?".

"Where and what time ?", he asked, which is the closest I'm probably gonna get as an answer.

"My place, 8:00 pm"

He nodded and then he disappeared. I had a mischievous grin on my face. I chuckled. Maybe you can finally confess to Sakura-chan. It was no secret that Sasuke Uchiha liked Konoha's cherry blossom. Heck, everyone knew, well except for Sakura. Naruto figured it out when a random guy tried to feel her up, of course Sakura punched him into next month. The guy that tried to feel her up was never heard from again the next day. Which probably had to do with Sasuke since he was strangely grinning and humming to himself. He even smiled at one his fangirls, which was actually surprising since he detested, loathed and hated their very existence. I questionned him that day and he actually confessed. But that's another story for another time.

8:00, Naruto's place

I gotta admit even if I had gone over his house before it still surprises me. Instead of a small, dingy apartment there was a two storey house(which was thankfully not orange), a garden and a balcony. I was a bit nervous since I was planning to confess to her, but I didn't how to say it without her thinking that it's a joke and embarrassing myself in front of her. But I told myself to calm down and thankfully it seemed to work, but before I could even touch the door knob it opened, revealing a happy and not to mention an orange clad Naruto.

"Teme, you made it !", he said happily.

Naruto POV

"Why do you keep on calling me that ?"

"Cause it's true Dickless"

"For the last time Sai quit calling me that", I said.

"Why not, it's true anyway", Sai said.

"No it's not I do have one ", I protested.

"Oh really", he said.

We kept on arguing and arguing. Sai was about to say something when I felt Sasuke's chakra at the door. I quickly ran towards the door accidentally pushing Kiba. "Naruto !", "Sorry Kiba.", I said. I opened the door and I saw a nervous Sasuke who looked deep in thought. " Teme, you made it", I said happily, my voice snapping out of his thoughts. But he just stood there, like he wad scared to go in. "Well what are you waiting for", I said pushing him in. "Come on !".

Sasuke POV

I was surprised. I didn't expect so many people to come. The entire Rookie 12 was there including the jounin sensei's even Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune and Anko were there. I looked to see where Naruto was and he was talking with the Hyuuga heiress with her blushing madly. Neji was glaring at Naruto since he was overprotective of Hinata and TenTen was trying to calm him down which was working, but only a bit.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were both drinking with Jiraiya trying to flirt with her and failing miserably. Chouji was having an eating fest at the food table. I was trying to find Sakura but was failing epically since there was a lot of people. I was about to give up hope when I saw a flash of pink. I found her sitting on the couch talking with Ino but I found myself not moving, I couldn't confess to her while the party was on-going. They'll surely hear it and joke about it and even worse I'll embarrass myself and have my pride and ego wounded. I was trying to brainstorm an idea when Ino suddenly stood up and went somewhere. I took a deep breath. I silently made my way over to her. "It's now or never", I thought. As I was making my way towards my hands were sweating and my heartbeat quickened, but I forced myself to stay calm but those thoughts went out of the window when she saw me smiled and said "Hey Sasuke ".

Sakura POV

I was talking with Ino when she suddenly stood up and said she was gonna look for Shikamaru. I was thinking about you whether or not Sasuke would come. I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't walking towards me until I felt his chakra coming closer. I snapped out of my thoughts and greeted him."Hey Sasuke", "Hey", he greeted back. "Why don't you sit down ?", I asked him. He just nodded and sat down.

"So ", he started, trailing off akwardly.

I could tell it was awkward for him even for me. So I decided to take things into my own hands.

"How have you been Sasuke ?", I asked.

"Fine, you ?",

"The usual", I answered.

I was about to ask him another question but he beat me to it, surprisingly.

"How are things at the hospital ?".

"Fine. But sometimes it's so hectic there, some of the nurses keeps on getting pissed off since some of the shinobi keeps on escaping the moment they wake up", I said exasparated.

"Oh really", Sasuke said amusingly. "Like who ?"

"There's Kakashi-sensei, Genma and Naruto, especially Naruto !,Tsunade-sama had to threaten them to make sure they don't do it again

"What was it ?", Sasuke asked.

"She theatened to cut off their "little friend" if they ever do it again", I said making air quotes when I said "little friend".

Then he did something that surprised me. He laughed. I looked at him wide-eyed. I can't believe it he can actually laugh. I kept on staring at him until he stopped laughing. When he did, it was his turn to look at me weirdly.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Sakura", he asked, a bit weirded out.

"You LAUGHED !"

"Yeah. And ?"

"Why didn't you tell me you could laugh ? ", I asked him.

He looked at me like I had grown two heads or something. " I'm human too Sakura, of course I can laugh, I just don't do it often".

"B-But ", I stuttered. "Never mind".

"You sure are weird".

"Hey, I'm not weird", I pouted at him. But he just chuckled at me.

After that we fell into more conversation. Me telling him stories about what happened when he was gone and he would nod occassionally to show that he was listening. He surprised me yet again. I never knew he was a great listener but I felt content that to know that he was able to enjoy himself with me. I was on the verge of telling another story but he interrupted me.

"Sakura" , he said cutting me off.

"Yes"

"Will you come with me for awhile ? ", he asked me.

"Uh. Yeah, sure", I said, a bit confused.

He suddenly took me by the hand and I found myself climbing up the stairs and into Naruto's balcony and it was huge. But it was a beautiful sight. You could see the stars twinkling, a full moon amd the beautiful night sky.

"Sasuke, why did you-", but I didn't finish because I found him actually fidgeting, looking away from me and if you look closely you could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Sasuke", I asked him calmly. "Why did you bring me here ?"

"I - I ",he said , stuttering, I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. But he didn't say anything andnafter a few minutes of silence, I grew irritated. "Well Sasuke, if you're not going to say anything I'm just gonna go back to the party ok", I said walking away, but I felt something hold my wrist. "S-Sasuke", I stuttered. He was saying something under his breath but I couldn't hear it. "What did you say ?". "I -I love you". Now it as my turn to be surprised. "What ?!"

-Sasuke POV

I did it. I actually confessed. But what she did next just hurt me. She was laughing."You're joking, right Sasuke", but her words died as she saw my pained but serious face.

"I'm not"

"You're not ?", she asked, I nodded my head.

"Do you stil love me or not ?", I blurted out .

"What !", she asked surprised.

"You heard me, Do you still love me or not ?".

"I - I",she stuttered.

"Well"

Silence passed between them and he started to feel desperate, he couldn't help it. Several minutes passed and she still wasn't answering. He let go of her wrist.

"So it was all a lie then, huh", I said darkly, my face downcast. She looked at him confused.

"When you told me you loved me, it was a lie wasn't it"

"I -", Sakura said, but I cut her off.

"When you chased after me that was also lie then", my voice rising in volume

"Sasuke", she whispered out.

"You becoming a fangirl, always defending me against Naruto's insults, your feelings they're all lies", I said, my voice that of a crying child.

But my anger melted away when she hugged me. I widened my eyes in surprise. "Just like the Chuunin Exams", I thought. "I do love you Sasuke always have and always will. Nothing was a lie, my love for you is true and it will stay that way. "S -Sakura". But she cut me off, " It's just that I 'm afraid Sasuke, afraid that you might leave me all alone again". I was surprised, how could she think that, I would never leave her, but then I remembered the night I left Konoha, I silently winced. "When you left, my heart broke into pieces. But as time passed, it healed, the sad thing is, I could never look at someone the same way again. But, the day you came back I was overjoyed. Finally we could be Team 7 again. But again, I was afraid of opening up my heart. I feared that if I did, you might hurt me again and Sasuke, I just can't take another heartbreak. Because if I do, my heart would be completely shattered and it may never heal again. But I gave her my answer by hugging her back, she stiffened for a moment but eventually relaxed.

"I promise that I will never, ever hurt you again Sakura", I promised her.

"I don't know Sasuke", she said uncertainly.

"Please Sakura", I begged her. "Trust me"

She hesitated for a moment before saying "Ok Sasuke". I was overjoyed. "Thank you so much for giving me a chance, Sakura", I said. "But, let's take it slow first I -", but I cut her off. "Anything for you, Sakura", I said before pulling her into a sweet, gentle and chaste kiss. After a while we pulled away from each other. "I love you, Sasuke". "I love you too, Sakura", I said pulling her into a sweet embrace.

The End...


End file.
